Transformers Armada: Hugs and Kisses
by BlueBumbler
Summary: With Jetfire being on monitor duty on the late shift, Hot Shot knows that the cocky second in command will be grumpy. And it's just not right to let your lover be grumpy. Much less on Valentine's Day.  R&R if you would.


The Autobot base was quiet save for the soft whirring and humming of the computer systems in the main room. It was late into the night, and the humans had long since gone home, leaving one Autobot alone to watch the monitors in silence.

And Jetfire wasn't enjoying that in the least... Drooped low in the chair, he watched the screen with growing aggravation. Why was HE chosen to do this? He was the greatest pilot in the universe, and he was stuck doing monitor duty? With a heavy sigh, the shuttle rested his masked cheek in the palm of his hand, golden optics fighting to stay focused.

As he grumbled to himself about how boring this was, he failed to notice the presence of another mech. Steps echoed out softly behind him, though he only continued to fret.  
Before almost having a spark attack when a hand touched his shoulder, making him sit suddenly straight as he whipped around to see who was there.

And he paused at the sight of a surprised, but obviously amused, Hot Shot.

"Hey, what's got you so jumpy?" He asked with a chuckle as his hands were still up in an innocent gesture.

Giving a groan, Jetfire slumped back down into his seat, turning back to the monitor to sulk. "What the Pit are you doin' up so late Hot Shot? Shouldn't you be in your berth?" He asked dismissively.

The sports car pouted as he heard that, leaning over the seat a bit to see the older mech better. "Oh come on, don't be that way. Especially when I came down here to cheer you up." Said Hot Shot with a mischievous little smile.

That caught Jetfire's attention, making him look away from the monitor once more to raise an optic ridge at his young friend. "Oh yeah? How so?" He asked almost suspiciously.

Hot Shot smirked as he answered, "Today is an earth holiday called Valentine's Day. A holiday for lovers to show their appreciation of each other." He explained before suddenly and gracefully plopping himself down in Jetfire's lap, straddling him as he gazed into his widened, gold optics. "I wanted to appreciate you." He purred as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

The shuttle gave a surprised sound to have Hot Shot in his lap, his optics wide and bright as he couldn't believe what his lover was suggesting. However, he smirked after a moment and brought his arms around the younger softly, stroking down his sides. "I see. But anyone could just come walking in at any time, ya know." He said as he gripped at the perky aft that was seated in his lap.

"Let them watch..." He moaned as he leaned forward to lick over the mask that covered his lover's face, placing a kiss there before shifting down to lick and suckle at his neck wires. He could feel the shuttle tensing and quivering beneath his administrations.

Jetfire let out a breathless sound as he felt the other's attention to his neck, feeling a familiar hand beginning to trace up a wing. "Mmm, kinky little bot..." He purred as he stroked and gripped at the pert aft of the younger mech before trailing his fingers down his thighs teasingly, enjoying the shiver it enticed from his younger lover.

Hot Shot purred as he nibbled and licked over the shuttle's sensitive neck cables and energon line, teasing up his wings to pinch and rub over their tips sensually. And he loved the way Jetfire's intakes hitched, hearing his systems kicking up as he hissed in pleasure... With a soft click and metallic swoosh, Jetfire's sharp, handsome features were on display for him, making him smile slyly. "I don't know why you hide your face like that... Primus, your fragging hot..." He purred as he stroked the mech's white cheeks.

The SIC gave a smirk as he heard that, leaning forward to nuzzle at the younger's, also white, cheeks. "And I want to keep it that way." He chuckled heatedly as he brushed their lips together, feeling Hot Shot's breath against them before being taken in a harsh kiss. He easily slipped his glossa between the younger mech's lips and eagerly took in his sweet taste, enjoying the feel of their glossa rubbing and entwining together as they deepened the kiss heatedly.

Jetfire gripped at Hotshot's hips and quivered as his interface panel clicked and slid aside, revealing his port and allowing his rigid shaft out into the open to brush up against the sport car's port panel.

And that had the yellow mech's baby blue optics brightening as he moaned, cheeks flushing as the energon heated beneath his faceplates. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Hot Shot's own panel quickly slid aside for his interface array, port wet with need. "Ahhn... L-look at what your doing to me..." He said, tone almost scolding.

"Mmm, I see... And I like it." Breathed the older before kissing his lips chastely once more and moving to suckle at his neck cables before biting hard enough to bring light pain from the action.  
The gasp and moan he got in response only proved to be torture for him, his already rigid spike hardening further and pulsing for attention.

Smirking, Hot Shot reached down to trail his finger tips teasingly over the head of the spike, lightly brushing a thumb over the slit. He could feel the larger mech tensing and quivering beneath him from his fondling, stroking down the length of his shaft. "J-Jetfire..." He breathed as he watched lubricants bead at the tip, feeling the member twitch lightly in his hand as he thumbed over the slit once more to smear the lubricants over the head.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jetfire took his lover's hand and stilled his actions, gently bringing his hand away from his spike. "L-Love, if you keep that up, I'm not going to make it t-to the main event..." He chuckled breathlessly as his form quivered with the built up energy.

Chuckling shakily, the younger brushed their lips together once more, "S-so soon...?" He asked quietly as he licked at the perfect lips teasingly. "Maybe you shouldn't have ignored my needs so often, hum?" He asked with a light nip to the bottom lip.

At that, the second in command smiled apologetically. "Y-you know I'm busy, Shot..." He said before moaning as he felt the skilled glossa slipping between his lips and into his mouth, his own rubbing up against the other's and seemingly fighting for dominance.

After a moment, the kiss was broken and Hot Shot whispered into Jetfire's audio, "Get busy with me... I need you Fire..." He crooned as he could feel his port burning with want.

The shuttle gave a deep sound of want as he heard that from his lover, gripping his hips once more to bring the wet, hot port over his rigid shaft. Gazing deep into Hot Shot's baby blue optics, he gently started to lower him until his shaft was mere inches from the wanting opening... The way the younger trembled in anticipation had Jetfire's spark throbbing lovingly and heatedly, relishing the little actions that made Hot Shot who he was.

"J-Jetfire, please...get on with it..." Begged the younger with a whine, as he couldn't stand how close the head of the spike was to his opening. Gripping at the shuttle's shoulders, he tried to lower his hips himself, though found he was unable to do so as Jetfire held him in an unwavering grip. "F-Fire..."

He watched the sports car as he whined and struggled to lower himself onto the wanting, erect member. Leaning forward, he kissed at Hot Shot's once snow white cheeks, now flushed a deep cherry red, before shifting to his perfect lips and kissing him deeply. Primus, this mech was his... So young and beautiful, seemingly unfazed by the war around him even though he had seen his share of hardships. Deepening the kiss passionately he finally started to lower the younger once more, tensing and quivering as he felt the velvet heat coming around the head of his spike.

Hot Shot gasped sharply into the kiss as his port was spread open, taking the shaft deeper inside as he was lowered slowly. Wrapping his arms around the older mech's neck, he gently cupped the back of his helm to keep the closeness of their lips as he moaned and panted heatedly. He could feel every inch of the spike entering him, spreading him open as his port clenched eagerly. And finally he keened as he felt it fully sheath itself within him, completely seated in Jetfire's lap.

Quivering, he lapped deep into his lover's mouth as he lifted his hips slowly... before bringing him back down, repeating the action as he started to set a pace that would be perfect for both of them. After only a few more thrusts, the kiss was broken as Hot Shot gave a cry of pleasure, unable to hold it inside. Jetfire could feel his lover's digits clenching at the back of his helm, flexing involuntarily at the sensation deep within him.

"J-Jetfire harder!" He pleaded with a whine, feeling the grip tightening around his waist as the pace was quickened. He watched as Jetfire's gold optics dimmed in pleasure, the shuttle's denta gritting from time to time as he groaned and panted in pleasure. Gasping, he arched sharply when he felt the spike going deep inside of him, teasing at a cluster of sensitive nodes within him. "Ah! P-please!" He cried as every thrust drove him crazy, the spike coming within inches of the nodes only to retreat once more.

The mech growled as he felt the port clenching around him, panting as he tried to thrust ever deeper... before shifting up so he could pound into the tight port by movement of his own hips, using his grip around the slim waist to slam him into every thrust.

Hot Shot's optics flared when the spike slammed into the sensitive cluster, giving a cry of bliss as he almost went over the edge. He struggled to keep from screaming as the spike pounded into the spot relentlessly now, driving his passion and heat higher as his optics watered from the intense pleasure.

Panting and gasping harshly, Jetfire leaned Hot Shot into the control panel, the monitor completely forgotten along with all thoughts of his shift. Wrapping his arms around the younger mech's waist, he thrust harder still as overload started to approach him. Tightening his hold, he gave a growl before shouting as a hot, tingling fire shot up his back strut, lubricants pouring into Hot Shot's already lubricant soaked opening.

Hot Shot wailed as he hit his own overload, vision blurring before his optics dimmed offline as his back arched sharply, port clenching like a vice as he felt lubricants pouring into him and mixing with his own.

Jetfire gasped as he felt the port clenching around his spike so tightly it almost hurt, panting before yelping as he hit a second overload from the sensation, spilling a smaller amount of lubricants within the younger.

The feeling of Jetfire overloading a second time, had his optics flaring online quickly, groaning as he felt the warm substance filling him. Panting and quivering, he watched as the shuttle trembled harshly, feeling his arms tightening around his waist... before going lax as the older drooped heavily.

For a moment, the two of them remained in relative silence, the only sounds being their needy gasps for air and the sound of their systems whining, cooling fans clicking on within them to dispel the heat that had built.

After a moment, Jetfire hugged the smaller mech tightly to his chest and shifted to slump back into his seat with the younger in his lap, spike still buried within his port. "Mmm... P-Primus, I love you Hot Shot... So much..." He breathed quietly as he nuzzled and kissed at the younger's cheeks once more, basking in his presence.

A warm smile graced Hot Shot's lips as he nuzzled back tiredly and contently, wrapping his arms around Jetfire's neck once more. "A-and I love you... I want to bond with you Jetfire... Wh-when all of this stupid fighting is over... I want to truly be yours..." He whispered softly against his lover's lips.

Those words spoken from the smaller's lips never failed to have Jetfire's spark pulsing lovingly, longingly. "I-I want that more than anything... To be bound to you, to give you my very spark... It will happen one day." He whispered back as their lips brushed softly, initiating a soft, warm kiss that neither wanted to break.

Though after a moment, they did so softly, smiling warmly to each other as they nuzzled lovingly at one another, Hot Shot whispering warmly,

"Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
